What Comes Next
by AndThenBurnTheAshes
Summary: One thing, right after another. That's all life is, really. Deidara knows that all too well.


The first thing Deidara did when he joined the Akatsuki was blow up his room. They couldn't control him, he decided. They couldn't make him do what he didn't want to do.

They couldn't make him one of their dogs.

The next thing he did was choke as he was lift up off the ground by what appeared to be a coil of wire that came from the belly of the man who was to become his new partner.

After he had been yelled at and had his clay confiscated, Deidara sulked in what was left of his room, swearing that he would make his stupid partner and that stupid Uchiha and everyone else in this _stupid _organization sorry for what they had done to him.

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he was introduced to everyone else in the organization was throw a kunai at the leader. Nobody had said anything about throwing things at the leader, so it must be okay, he decided. They had no right to try and control him.

They had no right to make him join when he didn't want to.

The next thing he did was howl in agony as his hand was pierced through with the same kunai he had thrown. The orange-haired leader hadn't even bothered to look at him as he thrust his arm out and repulsed the kunai that was aimed for his own head, something Deidara couldn't stand.

He hated cocky bastards who thought that they were _so cool _just because they had some awesome power that no one else had.

He had gritted his teeth and tried not to scream again as the kunai was roughly torn out of his injured hand by the blue-haired female of the group, who ignored his groans of pain as she bandaged his hand and stood up to leave the room, only to be stopped by a tug on her sleeve. Coldly, she looked down at the young boy and yanked her sleeve out of his grasp.

He would have to deal with it himself.

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he was pushed down on the bed for the first time was scream. This wasn't supposed to happen. He never wanted this to happen.

This couldn't happen.

The next thing he did was moan loudly as his assailant ground himself up against the younger boy's crotch, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck at the same time. Being a virgin, the blonde's body was extremely sensitive and he felt as if he would cum at any moment.

Deidara was in such a daze that he barely even noticed his attacker lift his bare legs (buthowdidhegetmyclothesoff?) over his shoulders, not feeling a thing as his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he woke up after the first time was cry. Fourteen years old, and I'm still crying after the stupidest things, he thought angrily to himself. Well he would just have to make sure that he avoided..._whoever _it was that had...done this to him.

The only problem was, he didn't _know _who it was.

The next thing he did was whimper as the pierced leader of the organization strode into the room and pushed him back onto the bed, crawling to straddle the younger boy's hips.

"Itachi told me you were a good fuck. Let's just see if he was right."

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he turned sixteen was run away. Two years, he had been trapped in the organization, two years of bruises and blood and lusty moans into the night, two years of waking up early, stiff and sore, to go wash his entrance out because nobody wanted to see another member's cum in their little pet.

Two years of being forced to cry, because all of _them _were sick like that, needing to feel _some sort _of power over the helpless body beneath them.

The next thing he did was shriek with rage when he realized that he had been followed the whole time by the plant-like spy of their organization, one of the few, besides the blue-haired woman, who hadn't fucked him.

Looks like that was about to change.

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he went on his first mission was ask for help. He had always prided himself on being self sufficient and never having to rely on another for _anything. _But to be able to escape from the organization, from the people who _raped _him overandoverand_over _again, night after night, he would have to swallow his pride and ask a complete _stranger _for a way out.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought, tapping an old woman's shoulder.

The next thing he did was pass out as the poisoned senbon his partner shot hit him in the neck.

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he found out that his partner was dead was laugh. Now there was one less bastard for him to be raped by. One less person for him to have to deal with if he ever needed to blow something up if he somehow managed to escape.

The next thing he did was cry, when he realized that there was no one to protect him from being killed off, now that he had no partner and wasn't very good with missions by himself.

That was the very last time he cried.

[][][][][][][][][]

The first thing Deidara did when he met Sasuke was walk forward to him.

"Kill me."

The last thing he ever did was smile, when the sword pierced his heart.

[][][][][][][][][]

A.N: Wow...that was an awful story. Really. I have no idea why I'm even posting this. And, please review either this story or one of my others, as you may have the chance to request a one-shot of your choice.

ATBTA


End file.
